Anyone Else But You
by cherryakabebe
Summary: Well this is my first Channy fic and I wanted to make it to this song so it's song fic. It's just little moments that Sonny and Chad have shared and their thoughts on each other. Enjoy and please Review. No Flames but advice accepted


**It's just a songfic that I wanted to make and I thought the pairing was perfect. Hooray for Channy!!**

**It's my first fanfic for this pairing so please be nice if you review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters or the song.**

**Song: Anyone Else But You**

**Artist: Moldy Peaches**

**Sorry if the characters sound OOC**

**Anyone Else But You:**

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

**Sonny Pov:**

So I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. So what. I consider him a friend even though he didn't. Well sometimes anyway. He's a full time friend to me and half of the time my, well, love. No matter how cheesy it sounds.

**Chad Pov:**

Sonny Monroe. My sunshine. My sunray. My……whatever other word starts with sun. Yes I'm in love with her but can you really blame me. She's so cute but that's not my only reason to love her. She can brighten up a room and her smile is just to die for. I consider her my closest friend even if she doesn't. Sometimes.

_The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

**Sonny Pov:**

"So Chad is there any reason there's a monkey on your back," I said fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Well Sonny, in case you people at Chuckle City don't keep up with fashion, Joey is the latest trend." came the reply in an awfully cocky tone for someone with a monkey on his back.

"Well we keep up. With the none ridiculous ones anyway. But that," I motioned to "Joey". "is ridiculous."

"Don't you **that** my Joey. He's a very nice monkey. Aren't you Joey? Aren't you," he said cooing Joey as if it was a baby.

"Okay it's official Chad Dylan Cooper has gone of the deep end," I said loud enough for the other people in the room to hear. They didn't seem to care.

"Well Sonny I see me and Joey aren't appreciated here. So we will be mature and leave. Come on Joey," and with that the king of drama left. Although after I finished my laughing fit, it occurred to me that I never asked him my true question. What was he doing on our set anyway? During my break of all times?

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but you_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_

**Chad Pov:**

The first time I kissed Sonny Monroe it was after one of our infamous fights. The only difference in that time was that we were on a moving train so she couldn't march off and we were stuck with each other.

"But Sonny I was just kidding. I didn't say your hair was ugly and unconditioned. Portlyn made it up," I whined trying to convince her that it wasn't my fault because we were nearing our stop and I didn't want Sonny mad at me the next day.

"I don't care and Portlyn rarely lies when it involves you. After all she was the one who told me your whole plan when you tried to get me off of my show. You jerk," she screamed and got off the train and I followed.

"Sonny she was lying. In all honesty I think your hair is the prettiest hair I've ever seen. Even better than mine. Honest. You got to believe me," I pleaded with the puppy pout that I was famous for. No one could resist the Chad Dylan Cooper Puppy Pout.

" Well Chad I don't think that the "look" will work this time. At least not with," she never finished that sentence because I never let her. I kissed her. Partly to shut her up and partly because I wanted to. When I pulled back she was blushing like crazy and being caught up in the moment of the kiss and not thinking of anything else to do. I ran for it and we didn't speak of it until the next day. But that's another story. Another awkward story.

_I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side_

**Sonny Pov:**

The first time I kissed Chad we were at the Falls. He was shooting a scene and I guess I kind of just got caught up in the moment. He had a break and I went over to talk to him and be sincere.

"So Chad. I was wrong," I told him with a genuine playful smile.

"Out of the many things you're wrong about, what is it this time Monroe," Chad asked.

I hit him playfully. Then I said, "You aren't that bad of an actor. It was actually pleasant to watch. Well that scene anyway."

"Well you know Sonny I guess you aren't bad yourself and you are kind of, I said kind of ok, funny." He said giving me a very genuine looking smile. That did it. I kissed him full out. Then I pulled away to see the shock on his face in time while I ran for it.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but you_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_

**Chad Pov:**

I invited Sonny to be my date for my cousin's wedding. Although she didn't know it was a date until after the actual date. We had fun. Ok I had fun and I think she did and that's what counts I think.

"Look Sonny I'm going to go over this one more time. Here's the church," I said motioning to the church. "Now can we please go inside. It's been over an hour. You look gorgeous ok. Let's go." Whoops that wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth but it did need to be said. I did wait an hour for her to put on the "finishing touches" so we could go in the church.

"Really Chad. Aww thanks," She said. "Ok I'm finally done. Yes let's go. I'm ready."

We finally got inside and found our seats. When the music for the bride started everyone got quiet and I looked over at Sonny to see if she was enjoying the wedding so far. It looked like it. She had a dreamy almost longing expression on her face. I only said one thing," Someday Sonny."

She seemed to get it and snapped out of her trance as red as a tomato. The rest of the wedding was really nice. The reception was even nicer. Sonny seemed to enjoy it all and all of my relatives were treating her as if she was part of the family already. I just have one thing to say to you people who don't get it and our confused. I am planning to marry Sonny Monroe and the fact that my family liked her was great.

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

**Sonny Pov:**

"Chad do you think I'm ugly," I asked him one day.

" Sonny if you're ugly then I'm ugly," he said looking hurt.

"Chad I'm being serious and you know you're not ugly," I said

" I'm being serious to and if that doesn't answer you're question I don't know what will," Chad said. " Plus if we are ugly we sure are cute. Don't you think?"

"Ya I guess you are right Chad. Thanks." I said

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youThe pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_

**Sonny Pov:**

Chad Dylan Cooper can hold a grudge and I should know because one day I was dumb enough to make him mad enough to find out. I mean inanimate objects forgive a person faster than him and I told him so.

"Chad please forgive me. Trees and pebbles would forgive me. Why can't you," I asked him.

"Funny funny little Sonny I will forgive you but only if you do one thing first," he said

"Sure Chad anything," I said.

"Can you remember why I'm mad at you to begin with," Chad said and walked away. He was right. I had spent so much time think about the grudge that I couldn't remember. Then it hit me. It began with me being mad at him.

_So why can't, you forgive me?_

**Chad Pov:**

Sonny was mad and I mean third degree mad. I don't know what that means but it must mean mad. She was mad that Portlyn had made fun of her and I hadn't defended her.

" Sonny I didn't know she was offending you. I'm a guy we make fun of each other differently," I said. " Please forgive me."

"Chad you should've known. I mean insults are insults no matter if you are a boy or girl," she said.

" I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention to what Portlyn was saying anyway. I was to busy studying you're facial features." I said and for a minute her features softened . " Why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because Chad it's already been done," and while I was in shock she kissed me on the cheek and then headed back to her studio.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youI will find my nitch in your car_

**Sonny Pov:**

I realize now that maybe reserving my own corner in Chad's car is a bit weird, but I happen to love my corner. Plus Chad doesn't complain he even bought me my own Ipod for when I'm in his car and I plug out his music. We almost like the same type of music. Almost. He was sweet when he wanted to be. He also never let anyone sit in my seat and I can proudly say that.

_With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar_

**Chad Pov:**

I'm sure you're all aware of Sonny's corner located in my car. I mean who isn't. For her birthday I bought her an Ipod. She loved and put it in her corner. For Christmas I bought her a DVD which **I** installed and I bought her some of her favorite DVDs. What she didn't know was that I was going to buy her a guitar for the next holiday. Whatever it was. She told me once that she took lessons as a child and she had a great singing voice. Don't ask how I know. I don't want to go into a great big discussion.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youDu du du du du du duduDu du du du du du duduDu du du du du du dudu du_

Author's Note: This is an intermission from my story to ask if you're enjoying it so far. So are you enjoying it?

_Up up down down left right left right B A startJust because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart_

**Sonny Pov:**

Video games plus Chad is…..interesting. He uses to many cheats and to put it frankly, well I still beat him. He is a sore loser too.

"Chad no fair that's cheating," I exclaimed.

"Is it Sonny is it really," he asked.

"Yes Chad I'm pretty sure using cheats is cheating thus the word cheat in the word," I said.

"Player two down. Finish him," came the sound from the television. Who was player two you might ask. Well that was me and just because he uses cheats doesn't mean I can't. I need a distraction and what better way to distract a boy than kiss him. So I kissed him and I didn't think that one through apparently because it turned into a make-out session and the game just sat there forgotten. Well at least until we broke for air.

"Player one down. Finish him."

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youYou are always trying to keep it real_

**Chad Pov:**

She always tried to hard to keep acting well acting and drama not drama. It was so cute when she tried and I loved it because I always knew how to throw a dog a bone.

"Sonny check it out he's totally checking you out," I said in an extremely high and annoying voice.

"Chad check it out I'm not on the set anymore. Check it out and what are you talking about there's no one in here besides you," she said extremely confused.

"Well if I'm the only one here who else could it be," I replied.

" Chad seriously and to the check it out thing I've heard it before," she said and noticed my sad look. "But Chad I will give you props. It's the cutest one by far." Sometimes Sonny didn't do so well in that department though.

_I'm in love with how you feel_

**Sonny Pov:**

Chad's face was extremely perfect and well to say the very least I could waste my whole day staring at it. But what really got me to think about the boy was the complexity behind the pretty face. How could a person be so sweet one minute and then a jerk another? He's bittersweet that's the word. But he knocks me off of my feet and I can't outsell that to anyone else. Literally and I wouldn't not for all the money in the word. It occurs to me that there's still more to him that I haven't discovered. Yet anyway.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youWe both have shiny happy fits of rage_

**Chad Pov:**

Sonny and I vent out our anger on each other. A process that brings us more close than apart. They're happy moments really and we just end up laughing about them later anyway. She has a way, as I have said before, of brightening up a room even when she's ticked off. During our fights we would both smile and laugh because we knew we didn't mean it. That's how we got through the days with Tawni and Portlyn.

_You want more fans, I want more stage_

**Sonny Pov:**

Even though I was the new girl I deserved to be on stage as much as anyone. Heck as much as Chad and not just because he's the main star on his show. Actually he wanted more fans. He had less fans than me but don't tell anyone ok. I'm trusting mine and his secrets with you. Sure I got my dream. I'm on So Random now but so what. It only matters if I'm on stage some. I'm not angry I'm just saying. Maybe a little it more time. That's one of the things me and Chad had in common we shared a goal for something on out shows.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youDon Quixote was a steel driving man_

**Chad Pov:**

Really any guy in the world would be grateful to be in my position because I know and am close to Sonny Monroe. I'm in love with her. I knew since I first set my eyes on her that she wasn't going to be like the other girls and I was right. That rarely happens with girls. I should've bet money on this one. Really I don't see what anyone else see in anyone but her.

_My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan_

**Sonny Pov:**

I remember when Chad pretended to be my fan. It was one of the sweet moments and no matter how much he covers it up that he just wanted to try the weird beard on. I know he cared because well I know people. Right now you are thinking of the time I did this to Marshall, Tawni, and Chad. Now you're shocked and know you're smiling. (AN: sorry I tried though) This proves that I know you. Anyway it was one of the single things that Chad has don't for me. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but him.

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youSquinched up your face and did a dance_

**Chad's Pov:**

All of the times that I've seen her dance have been hilarious. The prom and at the fake club are some of the recent memories. I can only imagine how she dance at parties. I'm sure she did at my party. I guess I just didn't see. Well at least I was the one to dance with her at the prom and not some gladiator or something. In all honesty I don't really care if Nico and Grady dance with her.

_You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants_

Author's Note: Ya I'm not making a moment for this one

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but youDu du du du du du duduDu du du du du du duduDu du du du du du dudu du_

**No One's Pov:**

"Hey Chad," Sonny asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Sonny," Chad responded.

"How did I get so lucky," Sonny asked.

"Sonny the question is how did I get so lucky," Chas replied with a question.

"Well Chad how could anyone else not see how great you are," Sonny asked again.

"Sonny I don't know how anyone else can see something in anyone else but you.," Chad said staring directly at her.

"Ok Chad now your just stealing lines from our song," Sonny said.

"But it's one of the only ways that I can express my feelings for you," Chad said inching closer to her face.

"I'll forgive you this once I guess. But don't let it happen again," Sonny said leaning in some more. And as most stories end, they ended up kissing but then they had an argument and it went something like this.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"So we're good"

"Oh we are so good"

And well they walked away but what are good romances without arguments. Well they wouldn't be very interesting at all and then why would we support the pairing? But since this is such an interesting pairing keep hoping and waiting because good things come to those who wait.

_But you_

**I didn't like how it ended. What did you think? Actually I didn't like anything. **


End file.
